


Supposedly Soundproof

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (in later chapters), Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Yaoi, or at least some semblance of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for the SnK Kink Meme] </p>
<p>Armin just wants to get some sleep, honestly. But, unfortunately for him, Levi's room is right next to his... and the walls lack sufficient soundproofing. Now poor Armin is missing sleep and straining his wrist- not that he's <i>exactly</i> complaining. </p>
<p>Levi/Eren, Armin/Right Hand; Levi/Armin, Levi/Eren, and possibly Levi/Armin/Eren in later chapters~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/3666.html?thread=6347602#cmt6347602 
> 
> Working hard on the continuation for this one, so I figured I'd start to post it~

Of all the Survey Corps members, Armin Arlert’s sleeping habits were, perhaps, the healthiest. He didn’t suffer from nightmares or night terrors, he didn’t need to stay up all hours of the night writing reports, he didn’t suffer insomnia, and didn’t have a coffee habit that screwed his body’s natural sleep pattern. 

And, most importantly, he didn’t have a partner to engage in nighttime activities with. 

That wasn’t, admittedly, entirely by choice… although he had fairly come to terms with the fact that he would die a virgin. 

None of these things changed when the 104th moved into the Survey Corps HQ, becoming the new Special Ops team under Corporal Levi. The accommodations were fairly nice, atypical of a military base. The old castle was filled with plush rooms made for pampered nobles to enjoy, rather than the austere soldiers. Levi, of course, had the best of these rooms, and Eren’s room was right next door. And, since Levi favored Eren so blatantly, all of Eren’s friends had access to comparably luxurious quarters, as well- especially his best friends, Armin and Mikasa. 

At first, the blonde hadn’t thought much of this- it was nice, of course, and he had wondered briefly how he would ever be able to drag himself out of the warm, soft bed every morning. But all in all, a room was a room. It was nice, appreciated, but not all that significant. It even made him a bit uncomfortable, when he had been assigned the room other right next to Corporal Levi. But he had always had excellent sleeping habits, and he didn’t expect that to change in any way, shape, or form. 

“Ah-!! _Heichou…!!_ Ohhh-!” 

Armin Arlert lay, stiff as a corpse in his bed, clutching the blankets that were tucked up around the lower half of his face. He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye- how long had this been going on? 

“Ah- aaah!! Ohh, Hei-! Heichou--! Ughnn!! Ah-ah-ha-harder…!!” 

The blonde closed his eyes, trying not to listen, trying to block out the rhythmic squeaking of the bed and the sounds that his best friend was making. He tried, desperately, to keep the images from invading his mind, and tried, desperately, to deny his own throbbing arousal as he listened. 

“Heichou!!” 

Eren hadn’t stopped _singing_ for what seemed like- or perhaps actually was – _hours_. It had started out innocently enough- a bit of teasing, conversation that Armin had, at first, mistaken for strategic planning… and then Eren had begun to moan. _Walls_ was his friend loud…! Armin shivered as Eren began to whimper and mewl, and he heard Lance Corporal Levi groan heavily in response. 

Feeling his own throbbing erection grow worse under the covers, Armin bit his lip. Neither problem was going to go away on its own… and since he couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine telling Eren and _his commanding officer_ to keep it down, he reluctantly let his hand slip beneath his own nightclothes. 

\------

Much to Armin’s distress, it didn’t turn out to be an isolated incident. He had wondered briefly why Eren, with his child’s tongue, had started to drink black coffee… and now he knew. _All hours of the night_ the two of them went at it, in every imaginable way. Armin was privy to roleplaying, to what certainly sounded like some fairly brutal painplay and bondage, and to all manner of other fetishes and positions. 

And dear _Walls_ was Eren loud…! He had never been especially attracted to his best friend, but Eren sounded like nothing else when he was moaning, pleading, whimpering. Armin could barely comprehend how incredibly _hot_ his best friend sounded. 

“Ah-!! Heichou…! Heichou, please…! Please have mercy…!!” his friend was begging one night. Armin had deduced that it was some sort of Military Police roleplay they were engaging in that particular night. He had spotted Levi sneaking into his room with an MP uniform and pistol earlier, and even then had had a sinking suspicion as to what they were for. 

“Strip,” Levi growled. Armin had grown quite used to his Corporal’s seeming sadism during such games. Eren whimpered loudly, apparently complying. Armin could picture his playfully submissive expression as he peeled his uniform off, and felt himself grow hard at the image. “Now on your knees.” 

“Fuck me with your pistol, officer…!” Eren begged, his voice high and pleading. “Please…!” 

Armin knew he wasn’t speaking metaphorically. He also knew that Levi would gladly comply with this likely prearranged request. Hearing the familiar wailing of his best friend as the actually fucking-with-the-pistol began, he didn’t try to keep himself from picturing what was going on. It would have been a losing battle, anyway. So instead he turned slightly in bed, so that his own soft moaning was muffled by his pillow as he began to jerk off to the sound of his best friend and commanding officer indulging in a deviant, sexual fantasy game. 

\------

“What up, Armin? Didn’t sleep well last night?” 

Eren’s smile was bright and cheerful, no trace of dark circles around his eyes or the bruises that _had_ to have resulted from the completely consensual beating he had taken the night before. Armin fairly _glowered_ over his steaming cup of coffee- black, of course, as he had begun to take it. 

_I know what you were doing last night, Eren,_ he thought, eyes narrowing, _and it was not, it was_ not _kosher!_

“Just… a little trouble falling asleep,” he answered evasively, and then winced as his right hand gave a twinge. The poor thing had been fairly overworked, as of late. “What about you, Eren? Did you sleep well?” 

“Like a baby!” his friend answered cheerfully, and Armin’s eyes narrowed further as he took a sip of the bitter coffee. 

_You’re_ lying _!! I know you’re lying!!_ He blushed as he considered actually saying it. He could _never_ reveal what he could hear, and he could _never_ call his best friend out! It was unthinkable! Absurd! Inconceiv--! 

\------

“ _Heichou…!!_ O-oh- _aaah_!!” 

Armin had gotten very good at reading his best friend’s breathing, timing his own moans with Eren’s. Since he could hear them, it was very likely that they would be able to hear him, if he wasn’t careful. 

A sudden _thud_ against his bedroom wall startled but didn’t surprise him. Tt was bound to happen from time to time, as Armin doubted there was a square inch of Levi’s room that the two _hadn’t_ fooled around on, including the shared wall. Eren’s moaning grew louder, and Armin groaned as he heard nails scratching the plaster. 

“H-Heichou…! A-Armin’s-” Eren cut off briefly with a heavy moan, but pressed on, “a-asleep…!! We can’t… can’t…!!” 

“The brat can’t hear us,” Levi purred thickly. “These walls are soundproof.” 

_Ha! Soundproof walls,_ Armin thought, his skin flushed and hot with embarrassment and arousal as he continued to jerk off. _Haven’t heard_ that _one before!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Armin, bro! What happened to your wrist?!" Eren squeaked, alarmed.

The blonde shrugged noncommittally, groping for his black black _black_ coffee with his _left_ hand. "I... pulled something, I guess."

"In training?" Eren pressed, genuinely concerned. Again his friend shrugged.

"Guess so," he muttered, flexing his right hand inside the stiff wrist brace he wore and rewarded with a stab of pain from the abused muscles. It was a blatant lie- he certainly _hadn't_ injured himself during training, nor any activity involving 3D Maneuver Gear.

... At least, not directly.

_"Aaah! Heichou, yes...! Oh, Heichou...!"_

_They were higher up than usual. Armin suspected 3D Gear was involved. He pictured the straps digging into his best friend's toned skin and the violent rocking motion that his commander's thrusts must have created, hanging in open space as they undoubtedly were._

_His wrist gave a twinge, but he ignored it as he pumped himself harder, panting along with Eren. He made sure his moans were timed perfectly with his friend's as his back arched, climax coming closer... closer..._

__Crack. __

_He just counted himself lucky he had had a pillow handy to smother his wail of pain._

So... perhaps indirectly due to irresponsible 3D Maneuver Gear usage.

Shaking his head furiously to clear it of the humiliating memory, he hid behind his coffee, grimacing at the taste. When Eren kept staring at him in a most uncomfortable fashion, he more or less slammed his cup down.

"I'm fine, okay?! Hanji says it'll heal in as week or so if I don't strain it! It's just a minor thing. What business is it of yours anyway, how I got it?!"

By then, half the mess hall was staring. It was normal for Eren to start shouting randomly, and such things were expected of Jean. But Armin? Never. Then again, ever since he had started drinking black coffee (little did they know that that was also a symptom and not the cause)...

Eren held up his hands. "Okay, okay! Sheesh, bro, no need to get all defensive!"

Huffing softly, Armin took another sip of his coffee. "No, no... m-my bad... I'm just a bit testy."

"Didn't sleep well?" his friend asked sympathetically, and the blonde grimaced ruefully.

"Not at all."

\------

"Oh _Levi Heichou_...!!"

Armin stiffened as his friend practically shrieked their commander's name. His breathing was so labored that the blonde could hear every hitch in it, every slight moan. He flexed his aching hand, longing to relieve his throbbing erection. His left hand, as he had discovered, did _not_ do the job well.

"Ah- ah--! Hei-Heichou...! Ah-! Hah- ha--! Harder...!"

"Such a filthy little brat," Levi growled throatily, sending shivers up Armin's spine. "Such a dirty little whore I've found. Sing for me, brat."

Eren, in response, wailed sweetly, his vocalizations timed to the squeaking of the bed. Armin moaned helplessly, his arousal nearly painful. It was only frustrating if he tried to soothe it with his clumsy left hand, so in the end he began to grind against his pillow, desperate for some amount of relief from how inanely wild his best friend's voice was driving him.

\------

Things only got worse for poor Armin after that. Without the use of his hand, he couldn't get off properly. If he couldn't get off properly, then his unsatisfied desires kept him awake long after the two lovebirds had fallen into a contented sleep, be it in their own beds or both in Corporal Levi's. And that lead to far more black coffee, far worse mood swings, a suspected ulcer, and vastly reduced accuracy when working with Maneuver Gear.

The last of which led to more than one mortifying mid-air collision.

While recovering from one particularly embarrassing meeting with a tree, the tired and stressed blonde fell, by default, to watching his best friend gliding through the forest. Then, entirely without his conscious consent, his imagination deleted Eren Jaeger's clothes.

Face turning bright red, Armin tried, for a moment, to undo his hormonal compulsion. But then he decided that it wasn't so horribly different from what he did every night anyway, although this time he had a visual. So he simply let himself stare, imagining the strategically-placed leather straps rubbing against bare flesh, perhaps chafing slightly. He imagined Eren moaning slightly with discomfort and arousal.

That was, of course, when the only part of him that _wasn't_ totally exhausted came to life, and the blonde cursed softly with frustration.

"Armin!"

As if it could get worse...! Eren Jaeger himself touched down lightly, cables retracting with a whir. Armin crossed his legs in the most discrete of ways, making sure that his leather apron was covering the tent in his pants.

"Hi, Eren."

"How's your head?" the brunette asked, crouching down and pressing the back of his hand to his friend's forehead. "You feel a little feverish."

"I'm fine," Armin muttered, then forced himself to laugh. "Just embarrassed!" That wasn't quite a lie.

"Oi, brat!"

The poor blonde stiffened as Humanity's Strongest leaped down, addressing Eren in the same tone he used in the bedroom. Eren looked up somewhat adoringly, and Armin looked down, mortified as his erection hardened further.

"Levi Heichou!"

"H-Hiechou...!"

"You alright?" Levi queried. Armin nodded dejectedly. "Good. Let's get back to work then, brat."

"Yes Sir!" Eren chirped, in a similar tone to that which _he_ used in the bedroom. With one last dazzlingly attractive smile at Armin, he took off through the trees. Levi was a bit slower to leave, meandering over and then crouching down beside his subordinate.

"Take care of this before you resume training," he growled, resting one finger lightly on the tip of Armin's throbbing arousal. The blonde whimpered in humiliation and damned pleasure at the touch. "It's distracting when using 3D Gear. Trust me, I know," he added, with a benign smirk.

And then he was gone, leaving Armin flustered and hot and with a painful erection he couldn't service with his injured right hand.

\------

"Talk me thought it tonight, brat."

Armin groaned with despairing anticipation as Levi issued the order. The pair did their fair share of dirty talk, especially Eren, but never before had he gone into the detail he was about to plunge into.

"Ah! Oh yes, Heichou...! Slip... slip one finger... into... ah-! Keep... licking, Heichou...! Suck my nipples, Heichou, make- ah! Bite, bite harder!"

Armin whimpered, his left hand utterly insufficient for the task Levi had presented it with. But the pair next door keep at it, oblivious to the torment they were causing their neighbor.

"Ah-!! Your tongue, Heichou...! I want... want y-your tongue inside me...!! Yes, there! Right there, Heichou-!!"

Armin groaned as he fought for breath, the pressure of his own arousal nearly unbearable, as if he would die if it wasn't relieved.

"Slo- ah!! Faster, Heichou!!" Eren shrieked, his voice tearing through the paper-thin walls. "Fuck me into the bed- fuck me till I can't walk!! Just fuck me Heichou, oh god _harder_!!"

Armin moaned heavily as he, with more effort than he should have had to exert, worked himself up to climax along with his best friend. Eren's descriptions were helping him along this time, compensating for the lack of stimulation from his hand. They came in unison, the young Shifter with a throaty wail and the voyeur with a strained cry into his pillow. Feeling relief wash through him, Armin slumped down onto the soiled bed sheets and slept like the dead.

\------

"Morning, Mushroom Head."

Armin stiffened, pausing in his task of pouring himself some coffee. "G-Good morning, Levi-Heichou."

"Sleep well last night?" the corporal asked, his eyes flashing. Armin stalled. He toyed with people often enough to know when _he_ was being toyed with.

"Well enough."

"Enjoy the little show I had Eren put on for you?"

Armin flushed bright red, humiliation choking him. He bobbled the coffee pot and Levi caught it, eyebrows arching.

"Please. You can't fool me- and you certainly can't fool Hanji -about where that injury came from. She could tell exactly what angle you tore those ligaments from, and exactly the type of long-term strain that caused them to snap like worn rubber bands."

Armin gulped. "B-But... you told Eren..."

"That the walls were soundproof?" the other guessed. "Well of course I did. I have my needs. You think he'd agree to _five percent_ of the shit we do if he knew you could hear every drop of cum hitting the floor?"

Armin turned a whole new shade of red, looking around frantically for any eavesdroppers. But they were alone, so he glanced back at Levi.

"N-no... of course not."

"Well there you have it," Levi huffed. "But it isn't as if I'm subjecting you to the worst of tortures anyway. You enjoy it and you know it, you little pervert."

Armin felt as if he were about to faint. "W-well...!" he spluttered, after a moment. "W-well it's either go along with it or be miserable every night! I don't have much of a choice!"

Levi smirked. "Come on. You'd miss it if we suddenly stopped treating you to a show every night. I've even made sure Eren is especially vocal as of late, for your benefit. I know it's costing you sleep, so I try to make it worth your while."

Armin felt himself wriggle with discomfort. Somehow or other, his pants were getting tighter. He forced the images from his mind with an effort, focusing instead on Levi- fully clothed, he reminded himself, and talking to him, not _dirty_ talking to him... although he might as well have been.

"... I appreciate it."

"I know you do, Mushroom Head." Ruffling Armin's hair, the corporal stalked away without saying anything further, leaving the blonde to sip self-consciously at his coffee as he tried to force his skin back to a normal shade before returning to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while, but here's the next installation!

"Scream for me, brat." 

Eren complied, and Armin said silent thanks to his considerate (considerate... in compensating for his incredibly inconsiderate actions?) commander. Despite the fact that his wrist hasn't entirely healed, he was back to his usual right-handed habit, somehow convincing himself that there would be no terrible consequences. The pain throbbing up his arm was little price to pay for the spasms of pleasure radiating up his spine. 

"Ah-!! Heichou--!!" 

"Heichou...!" Armin groaned, in unison with his friend. He felt his back arch involuntarily as his jaws stretched, soundless wail mirroring Eren's very loud one. "Ah-! Ah...!!" 

And then, just as the haze of pleasure enveloped him, seed exploding in his hand, something snapped. 

Luckily for Armin, his shriek of pain was masked by Eren's screamed climax. 

\------

"Ah hahahaha!!" 

The whole mess hall was staring. No one could quite believe what they were seeing- or hearing. 

Armin could. 

When Lance Corporal Levi had finally gotten his laughter under control, he wiped a tear from his eye and slipped back into his usual stoic demeanor without further todo, collecting his breakfast and taking his seat. Eren, however, rushed over to the other side of the room. 

"Armin?! What happened?!" 

The blonde looked away, cradling his arm closer to his chest- not a hard task, considering it was already in a sling. "I... strained my wrist again..." he mumbled, "... before it was healed from the first time." 

Levi gave another snort of amusement, and Armin winced at his commander's flashing eyes. _Please don't say anything....!_ he begged silently, although he knew that Levi most likely wouldn't... at least not in public. First chance he got he'd probably pull Armin aside and ridicule him until the blonde was so flustered (and possibly aroused) that he couldn't argue or even so much as breathe. 

_... Not looking forward to that,_ he thought sorely, taking a long drink of his even-more-bitter-than-usual coffee. 

\------

To his massive credit, Armin managed to avoid his commanding officer for several days. At night, however, he knew that Levi was taunting him. Once, he had Eren wear a gag, purring luxuriously teasing things in the silent Shifter's ear, and the next, he had had Eren narrate their little tryst in his "sexiest voice." 

And Armin was unable to do a thing about it. 

By the time Levi finally managed to get him alone, he was already a wreak- tired and filled with unsatisfied sexual desires. So he had already begun to snap at his commander- something about not being in the mood or telling Commander Erwin or something of the sort -when Levi had shocked him by shoving him into a nearby supply closet and, in the same heartbeat, stripping the blonde of his pants. 

"Ah--!!" 

Levi glanced up at his yelp curiously. "What?" he queried, and Armin's blush intensified. 

"Y-you're asking _me_ 'what?!'" he spluttered. "H-Hei-Heichou, what are you doing?!" 

"Repaying you," the corporal answered, with a slight smirk, "for the inconveniences... and the entertainment, of course." 

"Hei-!!" Armin began, but cut off sharply as Levi's tongue lapped experimentally at his half-erect shaft. "Ah-!" 

"You're a virgin, right?" Levi queried, licking his lips as he watched the younger soldier harden quickly with the stimulation. "Erwin says I give the best head. Eren goes mad the rare times I treat him to it, although I'm sure you already knew that." 

"Ye..." the blonde panted, squirming with pleasure and embarrassment, "yes... Sir..." 

Levi smirked. "Then this shouldn't take too long," he said, and bent his head. 

It was only weeks of practice that kept Armin silent. As it was, he moaned lightly much in the style he used when he mimicked Eren. Levi glanced up at him in amusement, nibbling and sucking sweetly in just the right ways. Armin felt his tender skin scraped by teeth, and felt Levi's tongue swirl around him teasingly before his commander took him deep into his throat and proceeded to swallow. 

"Ah- ah-!" Armin panted softly, but again his voice was barely a whisper. Despite everything, Levi found himself both impressed and mildly annoyed that he couldn't make the blonde- the virgin, no less -cry out. And so he redoubled his efforts, taking the smaller boy deeper and swallowing again, repeatedly. His nails found purchase on the blonde's hip and he dug them in. His goal was to make the boy whimper, but Armin didn't make a sound. 

Drawing back slightly, Levi sucked enthusiastically, his tongue stroking the blonde's length lightly and teasingly. He could taste precum in his mouth. Usually even Erwin had snapped and was moaning like a whore at this point. 

But not Armin Arlert. Although his body was quivering with pleasure, his face bright red and his eyes screwed shut, he didn't utter a sound other than those teasing little pants and moans that barely qualified as whispers. On top of that, he was lasting far longer than Levi had anticipated. The first time he had treated Eren to oral, he had had the brat coming in under a minute. But, although Armin was rock hard and throbbing in his mouth, leaking precum no less, he didn't seem on the verge of losing control. 

Taking this as a personal insult to his skill, Levi worked the blonde over harder, pressing his face into the soft blonde curls and, as he swallowed again around Armin's swollen length, he lapped teasingly at his balls as well. The blonde's breath caught, but he didn't cry out. On the contrary, he bit his lip and hummed softly with the overload of sensation. 

Genuinely annoyed now, Levi reached up with both hands and ran his palms up the blonde's shirt, putting far more effort into this little treat than he had originally intended. Armin's back arched, Levi's nails tracing patterns down his sides as they curved around to play with his soft ass. 

The blonde gave a whispered whimper that hardly satisfied his commander, for the amount of effort that Levi was putting in. Armin's hands were clenching, looking for something to grab. Suddenly, involuntarily, he had grabbed Levi's hair with his good hand, forcing his commander's head down farther and trusting back into the hot tightness of his throat. It was Levi who gave a strangled squeak of alarm, tightening his grip on his subordinate's ass as he was nearly pulled off balance. 

"Shi-!" the corporal tried to curse, but was cut off as his subordinate thrust into his mouth again. All he could do, at that point, was go with it, bobbing his head in time to Armin's thrusts and trying to lesson the furious pulling on his hair. 

Armin came with a soft cry- barely audible, tenuous, and the exact pitch that Eren sang in. Levi, still a bit shocked and somewhat put out, sat back and swallowed, wiping the cum that had escaped off his lips. 

"Fuck, brat..." 

Armin was still shuddering wildly, his face flushed and his eyes, though open now, were hazy. "W-wow..." he panted. "H-Heichou... that was... _incredible_...!!" 

Quite dissatisfied that he hadn't managed to make the boy scream- moreover, that he had ended up being far more submissive than he liked to be -Levi only shrugged. 

"Glad I could replay some of your suffering."


End file.
